Tej nocy żyje tylko po ty by się zabawić
by Hyarmen
Summary: Krótki fik, pisany raczej pod wpływem muzyki, większego sensu on nie ma, jest raczej wypływem różnych emocji. Opowiada o nocnym życiu Leviego i jego małej zdobyczy.


_Chciałabym byście po prostu wczuli się w ten dziwny twór i dali się ponieść. Włączyli elektryzującą muzykę i po prostu poszli w rytm razem z Levim..._

Tej nocy żyję tylko po to by się zabawić. Ta noc jest dziś dla mnie, to ten moment, ten czas gdy żaden bezwartościowy problem, żaden kawałek przenikającej szarością życia codziennego nie mąci moich myśli. Dzisiaj liczę się tylko ja i moje potrzeby. To czego zapragnę, dostaję, a teraz, chłopcze, Ciebie chcę...

Wchodzę, różnokolorowy żar świateł rani moje źrenice. Muzyka głośno wydobywa się z porozstawianych w wielu miejscach kolumn. Najpierw ogłusza, nie jestem w stanie z początku się przyzwyczaić, kwestia czasu. Niespełna chwilę zajęło by dźwięki obezwładniły mnie całkowicie i trafiły prosto w serce. Teraz to czuję. Dudnienie, puls powodujący dreszcze w jeszcze chłodnym ciele. Idę dalej, prosto w centrum piekła. Czuję żar ciał co jakichś czas dotykających się o moje w gorącym tańcu, w całkowitym oddaniu muzyce, ich płomień pozwala mi jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć się w zapomnieniu. Oni wszyscy mają tak samo. Jesteśmy dziś zwierzętami w dżungli polującymi na zdobycze. Jedni są ofiarami, und wie sind die Jager. Każdy z nas ma swój określony priorytet do którego sukcesywnie dąży. Ja też. Posiadam cel, jeszcze chwila moi drodzy, a go namierzę...

Widzę wasze twarze, promieniujące ekstazą, przymknięte oczy, półotwarte usta, jesteśmy tak pogrążeni w niesamowitej bezmyślności. Czuję wasz pot na mojej skórze i nawet nie przyszło by mi do głowy przejmowanie się tym co w normalnej sytuacji doprowadziło by mnie do furii. Ale nie dziś. Dziś się nie przejmuję.

Czas rozluźnić się jeszcze troszkę bardziej, w tym celu podchodzę do baru, zamawiam drinka i siadam na krześle. Chłonę go powoli i miarowo, czując jak zaczyna szumieć mi delikatnie w głowie. Na razie wystarczy - mówię sobie, odstawiam opróżnioną szklankę i odwracam się w stronę centrum. Cały mój świat zmienia barwę co parę sekund pod przewodnictwem bardzo wielu świateł dyskotekowych. Czerwony, fioletowy, zielony... Potem wszystko na raz.

Jesteś. W końcu do moich spragnionych, tęsknych oczu dotarł widok Twojej osoby, siedzącej również przy barze tylko parę krzesełek dalej ode mnie. Pochłaniam Twoją sylwetkę od razu, niczym dziecko zjada natychmiast wielkie kremowe ciastko nie zostawiając nic na później, tak ja konsumuję Cię w myślach całego. Czułem, że tu będziesz, że trafimy w końcu na siebie pragnąc tego samego. Ty dla mnie, ja dla Ciebie. Nie znam Cie, nie wiem kim jesteś chłopcze, wiem jedno - dzisiejszej nocy należysz do mnie.

Jestem łowcą, w życiu nie czekam na specjalne zaproszenie tylko wstaję i zaczynam dążyć by zdobyć to czego chcę. Zupełnie jak teraz, podchodzę do Ciebie, odpycham delikatnie acz stanowczo osobę siedzącą obok Ciebie i sprawiam, że nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Patrzysz na mnie lekko zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, jednakże widać, że masz za sobą parę szklanek alkoholu. Ale to nieistotne. Istotna jest zieleń Twoich oczu, która zabiera mnie w miejsca zupełnie inne od tego w jakim się znajdujemy, w przestrzenie trawiaste, w spokój ale i niepodważalną siłę lasu... Patrzę w te niesamowite dwie kulki od przeszło paru sekund, a już wiem, że chcę w nie patrzeć przez resztę mojego życia, bo czuję, że z nimi będzie one tak spokojne i wspaniałe jak wizje pochłaniające mnie podczas spoglądania w nie. Zniżam swój wzrok na jego usta, malutkie, zastanawiam się czy są tak słodkie i miękkie na jakie wyglądają. Odgarniam brązowy kosmyk włosów, który opadł Ci na jedno oko, chwytam Twoją gorącą i spoconą dłoń i zabieram na parkiet. Daje Ci jedno, znaczące spojrzenie i Ty już wiesz, już widzisz czym będziemy dziś dla siebie. Jesteśmy w samym środku, mimo istnienia tak wielu różnych ludzi wokół nas, moje oczy dostrzegają tylko Ciebie. Jak ruszasz się dziko, z pasją, jak uśmiechasz się i patrzysz mi w oczy, by potem je nieśmiale spuścić, tak jak gdybyś był zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Nagle zarzucasz mi swoje ramiona i oplatasz moją szyję przybliżając nasze twarze. Jesteśmy tak blisko, że czuję zapach alkoholu wydobywający się z twoich ust co chwile wypuszczających powietrze ze zmęczenia. Patrzysz mi intensywnie w oczy, próbuję cokolwiek z nich odczytać jednak nie potrafię się skupić. Odpływam do błogich bajecznych krain, pełnych spokoju. Zamykam oczy, czuję ciepło Twojego ciała będącego tak blisko, jesteś w moich ramionach taki mały, niewinny. Zamykam oczy i pragnę by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, by nic nie było w stanie nas rozdzielić, by świt nigdy nie nastał i by ta noc mogła nieskończenie istnieć. Ściskam Cię jeszcze mocniej, muzyka dudni w naszych duszach, gorący żar podniecenia rozpala ciała będące tak blisko siebie. Chcesz tego. Gwałtownie wyrywam się z objęć kochanka i ciągle trzymając jego dłoń kieruję się w stronę wyjścia. Chłodne powietrze uderza z siłą w przepoconą twarz, mokre włosy rozwiewa zimny, wieczorny wiatr. Miasto żyje swoim własnym życiem tysiąca świateł, pomimo później godziny, tłumy ludzi mijają nas na ulicy, tak samo jak nieustająco jeżdżące samochody. Macham chwilę wolną ręka, i za moment zatrzymuje się przy nas taksówka. Wchodzimy do niej, podaję swój adres dla kierowcy jednocześnie patrząc się w oczy nieznajomego. Jest w nich tyle pożądania i namiętności, że pewnie gdyby mogły spaliłby nas tu - w samochodzie, dlatego nie miałem wątpliwości co do tego gdzie skierować taksówkę. Całą drogę mierzyliśmy się spragnionym spojrzeniem nie wymieniwszy ani słowa. Słowa są zbędne, jeszcze zepsułyby tę chwilę. Widzę Twój przyćmiony wzrok, rozwarte usta miarowo wypuszczające powietrze, dyszysz jakbyś zmęczył się treningiem, a tak naprawdę próbujesz powstrzymać (nieudolnie, zaznaczam) TO przed wydostaniem się z Ciebie. Dostrzegam. Uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy. Gdybyś tylko mógł oddałbyś mi się tutaj, teraz, prawda, zielonooki chłopczę?

Jesteśmy już u mnie, przestępujesz nieśmiało progi mojego dużego i przestrzennego mieszkania. Rzucam krótkie spojrzenie na twój zgrabny tyłek i już widzę go bez ciuchów. Widzę Ciebie nago. Zamykam drzwi, ściągam buty i zrzucam kurtkę. A potem koszulę. A na końcu spodnie. Patrzysz na mnie zszokowany, a rumieniec wstąpił na twoją twarz. Wyglądasz tak słodko, że aż... Podchodzę powoli i łapię w obie dłonie twoją głową. Mierzymy się spojrzeniem, ale wiem, że już zwyciężyłeś. Zwyciężyłeś zanim mnie dostrzegłeś. Jesteś moją muzyką na wieczór. Ten wieczór jest wiecznością, nieskończonością. Będzie istniał, póki będziesz istnieć Ty i ja. Tej nocy czas staje i jednocześnie pędzi, jest wszystkim i niczym. Jestem ja i jesteś ty, a wydaje się, że trwamy tak daleko i eterycznie. Pragnę Cię szaleńczo, mimo że nie będę mieć z Tobą dzieci. Ani nigdy nie weźmiemy ślubu. I nie wiem nawet jak się nazywasz i zdaję sobie sprawę, że pojutrze wrócimy do własnych żyć, i że nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. To nie istotne. To się nie liczy.

Liczy się tylko to co jest teraz, TA noc.

Całuję cię namiętnie, ty oddajesz mi swoje usta od razu. Pieszczę cię, a rękoma błądzę po twoim ciele i próbuję Ciebie pochłonąć, ale nie wiem na czym się skupić. Chcę już żeby ten zbędny materiał na zawsze oderwał się od Twojego ciała. Pragnę już zobaczyć Ciebie nago.

Nie zwlekam. Zdejmuję Twoją bluzkę, nawet się nie opierasz. Powoli zmierzam w kierunku rozporka, wciąż patrząc głęboko w Twoje szukając zaprzeczenia. Ale widzę tylko szalone pożądanie. Ty też to czujesz, ten ogień między nami. To nie przypadek, że tu jesteśmy. Ty i ja.

Jesteś już nagi, tak, nagi i nagle moje myśli wariują. Wydawało mi się, że nie mogę być bardziej rozkojarzony. Chcę Cię wziąć, tu gdzie stoisz. Pieprzyć moralność i fałszywość. Zrzucamy swoje maski jak ciuchy. Jesteśmy nadzy i jesteśmy sobą.

I myślałem, że nie mogę czuć się lepiej. A jednak. Gdy jestem w Tobie, nieznajomy. Opierasz się o blat kuchenny, najpierw porozrzucaliśmy parę naczyń. Trochę się pobiło. Ale to nieistotne. Biorę Cię od tyłu, widzę jak wyginasz się w ekstazie, czasami próbujesz odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć w moje oczy. A ja się poruszam w Tobie, powoli, smakując każdą sekundę tej chwili. Twój widok jest niesamowicie podniecający, dlatego odwracam czasem spojrzenie, by nie dojść od razu. Jesteś mój i zrobię wszystko byś zapamiętał ten moment na zawsze. Nieważne z kim w przyszłości będziesz, kogo przelecisz, zawsze będziesz widział mnie.

Budzę się rano, rzeczywistość powraca, noc się skończyła. Czuję w skroniach skutki wczorajszych drinków. Otwieram oczy, z ulgą przyjmuję, że jestem w swoim domu. Czuję coś jeszcze. Ciepło czyjegoś ciała. Odwracam wolno wzrok, bojąc się widoku jaki mnie zastanie. I natrafiam na te dwie szmaragdowe kryształy wpatrujące się we mnie ze strachem. I nagle dociera do mnie wspomnienie nocy, opanowuje moją psychikę, napawa jednocześnie wstydem i pożądaniem. Naprawdę to zrobiliśmy? Nawet się nie znamy. Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywasz i uwierz, nie zamierzam pytać. Patrzysz na mnie a ja nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Było fajnie, coś w tym stylu. Ale właśnie – było. A teraz zmiataj, proszę, możesz zatrzymać mnie w pamięci, ale już idź sobie. Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć. Jesteś zbyt niewinny i słodki by istnieć w mojej rzeczywistości. Wciąż patrzysz na mnie w oczekiwaniu na słowa. Czego oczekujesz? Chyba rozumiesz co chodzi mi po głowie, bo powoli wstajesz i zbierasz swoje ubrania, które są porozrzucane po całym mieszkaniu. Ubierasz się, przekręcasz klucz w zamku, wychodzisz i zamykasz drzwi za sobą. Rozczarowany, zawstydzony i rozgoryczony. Nie rozumiem czemu. Niczego Ci nie obiecywałem chłopcze, nigdy nie obiecuję. Spotykamy się, a potem zamykamy drzwi za sobą. Żyliśmy, trwaliśmy, było wspaniale, idealnie, właśnie dlatego, że następnie zamykamy drzwi. Dobrze wiesz nieznajomy, że mogliśmy poznać swoje imiona. Mogliśmy wymienić się numerami, pisać czułe SMS-y, poznawać swoje zwyczaje, zainteresowania. Chodzić na randki do kawiarni, jadać w eleganckich restauracjach, kochać się namiętnie nocami. Mogliśmy się w sobie zakochać do szaleństwa. Wiem o tym. Wiem też o tym, że w końcu uderzyłaby nas okrutna rzeczywistość, iluzje wyparowałyby w kilka miesięcy, zawiedzione obietnice, ból oddalania się a w końcu rozstania. A tak, trwaliśmy nieskończenie i to było idealne. Nieznajomy... Wierzę, że jest gdzieś świat, w którym ten moment żyje wiecznie, jest rzeczywistość, w której nasze szalone pożądanie nigdy nie gaśnie. Wierzę...


End file.
